


Baby, my baby

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: All Neji could think was, 'He is going to leave me.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> And another bites the dust.

These had to be the two longest minutes in his life as he sat waiting for the test. This would decided his fate, his life. Neji picked at the blanket on the bed with nervous energy. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself as he wait for the results. The beeping of his cell telling him time was up was loud and foreign to his ears. Biting his lip he reached over for the test. Eyes closed he brought it closer the just barely peaking. His fears are confirmed immediately. A little plus sign stairs up at him in defeat.  
tears leak down his face as he shakes uncontrollably, how is he going to tell him. ‘What if he leaves me. I can’t raise a child all by myself.’ These thoughts plague Neji’s mind as he fumbles with his phone still holding the pregnancy test. He dials the phone number wrong several times. On the sixth or seventh try he gets it right. As the phone rings Neji gives himself time to compose himself.  
“Hello, who might this be.”  
Neji blinks at the sound of the voice and has to check the number once again, “Neji,” his voice is soft.  
In the background Neji here's his lover’s voice, “Give my my cell Mike.”  
There is some rummaging but soon the cell is handed over, “Hey Nej, whats up?”  
“Nothing, I just, can you come over tonight?”  
“Yes, Whats wrong?”  
Neji silently curses his partner's ability to read him, “Nothing, I just need to talk to you.”  
“I’ll be there in ten minutes.”  
Neji whimpers, he isn’t ready for this quite yet, “Shika…”  
Shikamaru cuts him off, “Ten minutes Neji.”  
The phone goes dead after that and Neji sits there for a second before going back into the bathroom and pulling out another test. He had to make 100% certain that he is in fact pregnant. Shikamaru rushed to Neji’s place quickly with promise to call and tell them if Neji was okay.  
He entered the house without knocking using the spare key that Neji had given him months ago.Neji sat in his room curled into a little ball eyes closed tightly. Each test had said the same thing, he was going to have a baby.  
“Neji,” his voice was soft and gentle.  
Neji looked up at his lover and new fresh tears streamed down his eyes, what if Shika didn’t want him any more. What if this child was just like him. Not loved by anyone… only his mother… and what good is a mother's love is that mother yearns for the love of another.  
Shikamaru is quick to move to the bed pulling his lover into his arms, “What's wrong.”  
Neji curled into Shikamaru inhaling his scent a last ditch effort to calm himself. For all he knew this could be the last time he would ever smell him. Neji mumbled into Shikamaru’s neck, “I’m pregnant.”  
Shikamaru sat there, he blinked then blinked again before pulling Neji back so that he could study his face, “Is it mine?”  
It was a simple question but it hurt nonetheless. Neji wanted to yell, how could Shikamaru think that he wasn’t faithful to him. Shikamaru had been the only person that he had ever loved and given himself to.  
His response is soft and teary eyed, “Yes” Neji is sure that he is going to start crying again.  
Shikamaru smiles pulling him into a loving hug kissing the top of his head, “Then why are you afraid to tell me?”  
Neji whimpers, “I don’t want this child to be like me. It will be a bastard. I can’t… Shikamaru I’m scared you will leave us.”  
Shikamaru frowns but holds his lover closer, “I’m not going to leave you. And,” he pulls back and untangles himself from Neji.  
He moves around the bed to a night stand on the left side. Neji knows that Shikamaru keeps some of his stuff in it when he stays over. He watches as the man rummages through the drawer pulling out a small blue box.  
“I was going to wait till next week. Had this all planned out and everything, but I think you need this now.”  
He walks back over to the bed and hands the box to Neji. Neji makes a face but opens the box up. He sniffles as he looks at the engagement ring inside of it. Neji runs his fingers over the band and pulls it out slipping it on. Shikamaru smiles and kisses the top of his head.  
“I promise not to leave you,” he reaches down and places a hand on Neji’s stomach, “Or our child.”  
A small smile graces Neji’s lips as he rests his head on Shikamaru’s shoulder, “thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day Three Done!


End file.
